Slender: Find the Eight Pages They Said
by seclinalunica
Summary: Eight different pages have one thing in common. Slender. A teenage woman is heading home from a party only to have her car run out of gas. She finds a farm and enters hoping to find a source of fuel. Suddenly the doors lock, and in order to come out she has to find the 8 pages. And in order to find the eight pages, she must avoid the mythological creature known as Slenderman.
1. Prologue

AN: New story based on a famous meme, mythological creature, and game on the internet SLENDER! I have played this game once, and will never do it again, but word about it has been running through the hallways of my school, so I thought, why not make a little 9 chapter story (including prologue) of the 8 pages of slender.

PLEASE READ, REVIEW and ENJOY!

* * *

Prologue: Page 0

I was driving late in the afternoon; approximately, five o'clock. The weather was spectacular, and I couldn't have wished for better day. I was driving in my orange Volvo estate that looked as if it was from the 70's. I glanced at the gas meter. The gas was running low. I was heading to a city that was 30 miles from my current destination. However, there were no towns nearby; for I needed gas and a bathroom break.

I looked left, right and into the horizon, but I couldn't find an information sign on the highway. Not for a town, a restaurant or a hotel. I looked at the gas meter again. It was slightly above the empty line. I feared that I wouldn't have enough gas to make it to my destination. Let me rephrase that, I didn't have enough gas to get to my destination.

What was I going to do? When I run out, should I leave my car, and walk? Should I call for help? Unfortunately, I left my cellphone at home. I slammed my fists onto the side of the steering wheel.

Finally, the Volvo slowed down considerably. I was out of gas. I pulled over into the emergency lane, and took the key out of the ignition. I placed my head on top of the steering wheel. _"What am I going to do?"_ I thought to myself. _"How am I going to get out of this?"_

A chill ran down my spine. I glanced over my right shoulder and saw a vast amount of trees. It looked like a forest amongst this flat plain. I saw a short, brown building in the middle of the dense forest. There were trees surrounding the area for at least a few miles. A metal fence ran down the perimeter of the trees. There was also a steel gate. It was the entrance, and it was open. There were a couple of cars outside of the farm. Someone has to be living there.

"I'll knock and see if they have any gasoline." I whispered, before stepping out of the car. As I left, I placed a sweater over my shoulder, and grabbed a flashlight from the back seat. I slammed the door, and manually locked the car.

It was 6:30 pm when I left the car.

* * *

Once I approached the open gate, I scanned the area surrounding me. The sun was setting with a bright set of yellow, orange and red. I looked at my orange Volvo on the side of the road, and then turned my gaze back into the open gate. There was some sort of darkness in there. It felt as if there were ghosts. I could hear voices in my head; at least twelve of them. I ignored them, and continued inside the forest, hoping to find some sort of fuel for my car.

_Chapter one: Page 1 coming soon…_


	2. Page 1

AN: SLENDER CHAPTER 1! PLEASE READ, REVIEW and ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter one: Page 1

6:45pm:

As I entered through the opened gate, I noticed that it was starting to get dark. I quickly scanned the area around my feet, but I couldn't find anything. There wasn't a shed present or a building of any sort. It seemed as if the short building I saw earlier had disappeared before my eyes. Or it was in the heart of the forest. I stared ahead and looked through the empty hole of darkness between the trees. I walked past the gate, and took a few steps closer toward the entrance of the forest.

CrrreeeeaaAAAKKK…SLAM!

I quickly glanced behind me. Instead of seeing an opened gate, I observed a closed gate. I ran toward the steel gate, attempting to open it. Then…I heard a faint –

_Click._

I used all of my might to free the gate open, but it was no use…it was locked. I scanned the fenced area, looking for a way escape. I shifted my eyes to the left, and noticed the elongated metal fence. _"I could climb over it and run back to the car,"_ I thought.

I walked up to the fence. Placing one hand on the fence, I –

ZAP!

"Ow!" startled, I jumped away from the fence. "It's an electric fence?!" I shook my hand in pain. "…ouuuuch…"

* * *

7:15 pm:

The sun had vanished. In autumn, the sun would set early, and it would be dark by approximately seven. Still standing by the gate, I looked back into the forest. I listened carefully. All I heard was the sound of silence. It was a humble sound. Then I heard a voice in my head, an eerie voice. As I focused on the voice, it became louder and louder screaming, _"Get out get out…GET OUT!"_

Again, there was silence.

I turned on the flashlight, and started to walk toward the vast forestry before me. Once I reached the entrance of the forest, I noticed a small sign posted on one of the tree trunks. I read the sign carefully.

DANGER:

MONSTER INSIDE FOREST

ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK

I scratched the side of my head. I was perplexed. Was there a wolf, coyote, cougar, or some kind of other animal in there? It said a monster…

Then I noticed a handwritten note posted underneath the danger sign.

SLENDER:

FIND THE 8 PAGES AND THE GATE WILL OPEN

AVOID SLENDERMAN

ONCE THE 8 PAGES ARE COLLECTED RUN BACK TO THE GATE AND ESCAPE BEFORE HE CLOSES IT AGAIN

The note was vague. Find the eight pages and you survive? I had no other choice. If I want to escape from this farm, I must listen to the note. So I accepted the challenge and entered the forest to find the eight pages.

* * *

8:00 pm:

I had been wandering around the forest for at least forty – five minutes. My breathing was heavy, and I was exhausted. Where were these pages? What do they look like? I understand that finding the eight pages will help you survive from a terrible fate, but why eight pages? Why not eight teddy bears? The voice in my head entered again. _Don't ask why; just find the eight pages, and then GET OUT! _

I tilted my head upward, and gazed at the stars above me. Compared to the dense and creepy atmosphere, the night sky was absolutely beautiful. I waved my flashlight around. I was clicking the flashlight on and off, trying to save battery power. If I kept it on for too long, it would die; and if there really is a monster in the forest, a dead flashlight wouldn't be good.

* * *

8:15 pm:

I focused on the path straight ahead, and noticed I was heading toward a lone tree. There was a small, circular path surrounding it. The tree was odd shaped, and the unnerving.

It was a calm and quiet night; I wouldn't think that there was anything weird going on in the forest. The atmosphere and environment was breath taking.

Suddenly, I saw a white object resting against the tree. I sprinted toward it, and switched the flashlight off. Once I reached the tree, I noticed that the foreign object was a white page with hints of yellow on the corners of the paper. This must have been one of the eight pages the sign was talking about. However, there was something written on the front of the page. I turned on the flashlight.

The page was a typical size; 8½ x 11. The writing on the page was in a pencil medium, and the words seem distressed and in a state of panic. It read:

DON'T LOOK! 

OR IT TAKES YOU!

In the bottom right hand corner of the page, there was a simple drawing of a man.

Wasting no time, I snatched the paper that was placed firmly on the tree; and shoved the first page in the pocket of my sweater.

I turned around.

BOooommm…

BOooommm…

BOooommm…

The atmosphere was no longer calm. Instead of the sound of silence, the only sound that I heard was…

Constant bass

_Chapter 2: Page 2 coming soon…_


	3. Page 2

AN: So I'm releasing this chapter on Halloween. spooky huh? At school today I saw slendy about four times, but was only able to capture 2 pictures of him. I also caught an ash ketchum and a waldo. I have another class at 5:30 today, so hopefully i will see him again. Well please read , review, enjoy and even favorite, follow or other crap that fanfiction has. well...stay awesome and alert this halloween.

* * *

Chapter 2: Page 2

8:59 pm:

BOooom

BOooom

BOooom

The constant bass proceeded as I continued walking down the path of the forest. The environment was starting to freak me out. Something was coming, and it was coming after me. Worried about the monster, I decided to keep my flashlight on. I had the feeling that turning it off would be disastrous, and that if there really was some sort of creature lurking in this forest, I would be caught.

I continued walking; I even jogged a little. I frantically shifted the area surrounding me; hoping to discover another page. I searched on some tree trunks, but there were no pages. There are only eight of them. I'm sure that the individual who created this sort of game wasn't going to be a bitch, and place all eight of them on random trees. Earlier, I observed a building. Maybe the pages are all attached landmarks?

I stopped in my tracks for a brief moment. My eyes widened. I thought I heard an extra footstep. I walked again, but when I stopped it was quiet. I had the urge to look behind my shoulder, but something in my gut told me not to; and maybe it was a good idea not to look.

Focused on the path ahead, I observed something red and yellow in the distance. As I got closer, I noticed that the object was a red truck; A Volvo to be exact. Parked behind the truck was a mediocre sized trailer. It was boxed shaped and acquired windows on the sides of the trailer.

"Maybe there's a page here," I whispered; taking into consideration that this might be some sort of landmark. I searched high and low around the red Volvo, but saw nothing. I even stuck my head inside, hoping that there was a page. Nothing was there, but a beer, an empty wallet, and some neatly folded papers. Other than that, the inside of the truck was very tidy. But it was dark. There was no page in sight, so I moved forward, and ran to the trailer. I searched around the box – shaped trailer with my handy dandy flashlight.

AH HA! the second page was visible. I squinted at the note. My mouth moved as I read it.

ALWAYS WATCHES

(Insert circle with X_X eyes)

NO EYES 

Alas, I snatched the second page from the side of the trailer, and placed it in my sweater with the first page.

I twisted my head from side to side, but nothing was in front or behind me. I continued on my search for the third page.

* * *

9:20 pm:

I looked behind me, and saw the previous landmarks that were almost out of sight. As I walked backwards, a small hint of static appeared before my eyes. As I continued walking, I noticed that the static was getting worse. I rubbed my eyes, but the static was relentless. Sick of watching landmarks fading into the distance, I decided to turn around –

BOOM!

There he was.

You know that feeling where something is really scary, and you really want to scream, but you can't? That is what this moment felt like.

I saw the monster approximately 50 feet away. He wasn't hard to spot considering that he was an oversized human wearing a suit. His bright, white, faceless face stared right into my soul. The second note was right, from what I saw there were no eyes; or a mouth, ears and nose. His arms were longer than his body, and approximately five large tentacles protruded behind his body. For the split second that I stared into his face, my vision was overwhelmed with static.

"No!" I screamed, and turned away, running away from the creature. As I gained more distance between us, the static slowly receded. Again, I wanted to look behind me. So, I did, and I saw him again; this time he teleported closer. I wanted to look. I kept making the same mistake. I took another few steps and looked again –

But he was gone.

I was shaking. He was right there, but now he's gone. GONE! I constantly turned in circles checking if he was somewhere nearby, but there was no trace of the monster.

BOooom

BOooom`

BOooom

The bass was still pounding in my head. I rubbed my temples, and instead of turning the flashlight off, I turned it on. In order to survive this, I should keep the flashlight on. If I see him, I can run.

As I continued to find the third page, I became extremely paranoid. I never want to see that faceless, slender man ever again.

_Chapter 3: Page 3 coming soon… _


	4. Page 3

AN: Hello peoples! I hope you had an awesome Halloween. I didn't have many trick or treaters over. I had some interesting costumes though; mainly kids dressing up as Minecraft. Anyway here's the new chapter please read, Review and enjoy. even follow or favorite. Anyway stay awesome people! and enjoy more slender.

* * *

Chapter 3: Page 3

9:55 pm:

Slender was behind me.

As I walked, I peered behind my back, and he was in the same spot; watching me. I needed to look, so I have a general idea of where he was. In that case, if I see him…I know I have to stay away from that area. It wasn't the greatest strategy; for if I kept looking behind me, eventually I would fall into his hands. I looked again, and he teleported closer, a small hint of static was visible in front of me. I turned around and sprinted, keeping the distance between us. A few minutes ago, I started calling the creature Slender, because he was very tall and slender; the name sort of grew on me.

Suddenly, an enormous white flash quickly appeared in front of my eyes. Half a second later, it disappeared. Startled, I dropped my flashlight, and rubbed my eyes. Again, I turned behind me, but Slender wasn't there. Picking up the flashlight, I flicked the switch on and off several times before continuing on my horrifying journey.

I shifted my eyes to the right. Slender was hiding behind a couple trees. In fear, I quickly turned my head away and ran; searching for the nearest landmark.

* * *

10:15 pm:

Shortly after my encounter, I came across a single tanker. It was a blue Volvo, and it was full of gasoline. I slowly walked around the tanker, eager to not have another surprise meeting with Slender. I twisted my head from left to right, but he was nowhere in sight. I frantically searched around the tanker for another page. Hearing the slightest crackle gave me the sign that Slender was somewhere nearby. I found the third page near the back of the tanker.

On the paper, there was a sketch of a tree and a tall man. It was a 90% chance that the drawing was a representation of Slender. Beside the sketches were words. It said:

F

O

L

L

O

W

S

I snatched the third page from the back of the tanker, and placed it in the left pocket of my sweater.

Suddenly, the sound of the BOooom ended, and a new sound entered my ears. It sounded like a lawn mower. However, this lawn mower was unnerving, and if the sound continued, I was afraid that my ears would start bleeding –

OH! He's over there.

Frightened, I scurried into the trees, which was probably a terrible decision. I bushwhacked for a minute or two, and then stopped. I twisted my body around, and Slender was there. I continued running in the opposite direction, but soon ran out of stamina. Finally, I reached the safety of the path and strolled. Slender was still behind me (I looked), but at a long and safe distance.

* * *

10:40 pm:

It took me a while to figure out which way I was heading. I was lost recently, because Slender forced me to retreat into the trees. I was attempting to find a way out of the vegetation, but had no idea where I was going to end up. I stopped peering behind my back; I just couldn't do it anymore.

I stepped onto the gravel path. I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that Slender wasn't back on the path. There was something big and dark in the distance. It was long and looked like a log cake times a billion.

As I drew closer to the over-sized log cake –

Oh no…

It's a tunnel.

* * *

10:55 pm:

"This is a death trap right here." I whispered.

I stopped at the entrance of the tunnel. Looking behind before entering, Slender was in the distance; hiding in the shadows of the trees. I suspect, he was attempting to be inconspicuous, but unfortunately, his white head gave it away.

Turning around, I entered the vast tunnel. I waved my flashlight from right to left, searching for a page. Halfway through the tunnel, I started to notice that there were no visible pages. Maybe the note was near the end of the tunnel?

Nearing the end, I started to panic. Where was the page? It's supposed to be in the tunnel. WHERE IS IT!

I exited the tunnel, and stopped in my tracks. I turned around, and Slender was at the other end of the tunnel.

I gasped. "LEEAAVVE!"

I sprinted outside, and ran along the side of the tunnel. Where's the page? Where was it? Without thinking, I decided to chance my luck and try going through the tunnel again. Running down the side of the tunnel, I reached to the entrance again. I peeked into the tunnel with my flashlight; Slender wasn't there. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I entered again. I searched and searched, but once again, I couldn't find a page. Once I exited the tunnel, I continued in search for the fourth page. I decided to look behind me. Slender was there, so I did the obvious and ran for my life.

_Chapter 4: page 4 coming soon…. _


	5. Page 4

AN: Hello everyone. Here's chapter 5 of Slender. Please read, review and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Page 4

11:00 pm

Time has passed by, and Slender wasn't around. It was a challenge to discover the next landmark. Footstep after footstep, I couldn't bear travelling anymore. My legs felt as if they were about to snap off my body. I had to rest.

I switched the flashlight off, and slowed my walking pace. Seconds later, I switched it on again and low and behold, another landmark appeared in front of me. The landmark was a wooded area, but the trees were cut; and now they reside as tall stumps. I was extremely nervous around this landmark. Slender was around; I could feel it. Looking behind my back was now a severely consequential decision.

I sauntered around the cut woods, and searched trunk after trunk. I started to panic, fearing that I wouldn't be able to find the fourth page. This was more than an appalling situation. If I make one wrong move, Slender could catch me. Turning my body to the side and facing another tree trunk, I searched around it; there was nothing. I searched the next one; there was nothing. And I searched the next one; there was nothing. I feared that I wasn't going to find another page. Carefully searching around the next tree, I noticed something flat. Zooming in closer, I noticed that the flat object was one of the pages. I stood in front of the note for a moment or two as I caught my breath.

LEAVE

ME

ALONE! 

I observed a small sketch of a tree beside the words. After reading the fourth note, I felt the same way. For once, I wanted Slender to leave me alone.

There was a slight crackle, and soon after that, static appeared in front of my eyes. He was somewhere around me. I quickly seized the fourth note, and stuffed it with the others. I forced myself not to look behind me. Things were getting more suspenseful by the minute; and it felt like page after page, Slender was approaching closer and closer behind my back. I could imagine his long arms hovering over my head, ready to pounce and take me somewhere far away. I shifted my body to the right, and the static increased. I sprinted into the vast forest to shake him off, but the static wouldn't subside. Was I running right in front of him, or was he constantly running the same pace as I was behind my back? It was a chase. I continued running and pushed branches aside. I turned the flashlight off, hoping that Slender wouldn't be able to find me, but something in my gut told me that if I did that, the enemy would become more erratic. I switched the flashlight back on.

"Run, run, run, run, run, run, run!" I exclaimed, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

* * *

11:15 pm:

_Whatever you do, don't look behind your back_.

I jumped out of the forest, and appeared in an open area. I peered from side to side. In front was the short building that I observed in the distance before entering this crazy farm. I walked a little closer to the brick building, and noticed that it was some sort of bathroom.

"Oh, don't tell me that there is a page in there." I said as I wandered closer and closer. "No, I won't go in."

I peeked over my shoulder, and Slender appeared in the distance. I quickly walked backpedalled into the bathroom. I kept an eye on Slender who just stood there watching me. I squealed and whimpered, as I crawled deeper and deeper into the shadows of the bathroom.

Then he disappeared; and I felt like exiting the washroom, but I knew he was somewhere inside, and would eventually make his way into the building. Slender might block or corner me, but all I know is that I should leave as quickly as possible. I came up with a plan as I turned around, and started on my search for the fifth page.

Plan A: Get in and get out.

Plan B: Run and scream and exit without a page in hand.

Plan C: Throw Slender a rave.

_Chapter five: Page 5 coming soon..._


	6. Page 5

AN: here's chapter 5. please read, review and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter five: page 5

11:30 pm:

The bathroom was extremely dark, and running around with the flashlight turned off would be bad news. I noticed that the flashlight was starting to dim. Continuing on my journey through the multiple bathrooms, I became extremely nervous when turning corners. As I slowly peeked around the corners, I waited for a petite amount of static, so that I had a rough idea where Slender was without having a surprise heart attack. Behind the first corner, he wasn't there. I peered over to the nearest exit.

"Okay," I started. "I'll look for the nearest exit, so once I find the fucking page, I can get out of here quickly."

I searched and searched for the white page, but I couldn't find it thus far. I examined the walls, but there wasn't the slightest bit of paper. I slowly turned another corner, but Slender wasn't there. The bathroom acquired dead ends, which made me grow even more anxious. Slender could easily corner me, and there would be no escape. The funny thing about this bathroom however, was that there were no urinals or toilets…just chairs. I found this very odd for a bathroom. I carefully turned the corner to escape the dead end, but instead of seeing air at the end of the hall, I saw a long black arm. Suddenly, a small amount of static covered my eyes.

It took a couple of seconds to realize that he was there, and that I was trapped. "Oh, oh, oh, oh…" I panicked as I walked backwards into the dead end. I waited a moment or two, then looked again to see if Slender was still there. If he was, I was screwed. I looked again, but he was nowhere visible. I started my expedition again to find the fifth page. As I waved my flashlight back and forth, I couldn't find the damn page! I am flustered.

* * *

12:30 pm:

My emotions are boiling, and I'm becoming outraged. I have been in this building for an hour, and every corner I turned Slender was always there. I've been backed into corners several times, and I still couldn't find the page. Was it that hard to find? It's just a white piece of paper in a boring, undecorated bathroom!

I'm sick and tired and I'm ready to leave! I crept down the hallway, rolling my eyes. "He's behind the corner." I scratched my chin. I knew he was there. It is only a matter of time before he catches me. I turned the corner and Slender was creeping…again.

I don't know; he's really not that scary anymore. It's to no surprise that he's there; and all I do is look away and continue in the opposite direction. I'm starting to get really frustrated –

AH! There it is! I snatched the piece of paper attached to the wall in front of me. I turned around and Slender was there. I sprinted to the nearest exit and burst from the building. I ran to find the next page; Slender quickly followed me. Then, he teleported and hid behind some of the trees in the forest. In surprise, I screamed and ran in the opposite direction. Slender was more erratic now, and the constant static wouldn't subside.

I ran and ran, and not long after that, I found multiple tankers. They were all a rusty yellow, with red stripes across them. Maybe there was a page there. I quickly searched a few tanks, but Slender appeared between each one of them, watching me. I decided to skip the multiple tankers for now; for it was too risky. I had to shake Slender off somehow, so I jogged back into the forest, praying that I wouldn't get lost and cornered.

_chapter six Page 6 coming soon..._


	7. Page 6

AN: please read, review and enjoy chapter six: Page 6

* * *

Chapter six: Page 6

12:59 Am:

THIS IS FANTASTIC!

Approximately half an hour ago, I sauntered up to a couple of giant boulders. I searched the perimeter, but there was no page. I searched in between the rocks. However searching between the rocks had a costly consequence. Unfortunately, I got stuck in between two boulders. I couldn't escape from the secluded area; which was absurdly frustrating. I attempted to squeeze from the rocks. FUCK! I cannot believe that I am stuck between boulders. This is so humiliating, considering that Slender is always going to wind up behind me now. He is approaching closer and closer to me every minute.

Well ladies and gentlemen, I think it is over. I can't get out, and I don't have a stick of butter with me. At the brink of giving up, I slowly looked behind my back. "Okay, Slendy it's over –"

But the funny thing was that he wasn't there.

I finally freed myself from the rocks, and scooted out of the rocky area. Obviously, there isn't a page here. Goddammit! I'd expect that after all that work I went through, I would at least find some sort of object; a piece of paper would be appreciated. I continued north and tried to make my way back to the multiple tankers. I knew that there was a page there. I didn't know how many landmarks were left in the forest, but I had to find a way back to the rusted tankers without being caught by Slender. I couldn't afford to be caught, and my flashlight was getting dimmer by the minute. What was I going to do if my flashlight lost the light? I don't have an extra pair of double AA batteries.

After another 30 minutes, looking behind my back was now illegal in my books. I was exhausted. It was one – thirty in the morning. I didn't want to deal with Slendy right now. I don't care that he's following me. I care if I get stuck and can't get out or secluded in a small space which turns out to have several dead ends. AKA: the bathroom that wasn't exactly a bathroom at all. More like a shelter. Maybe it was Slendy's home? Where does he go to the bathroom I wonder?

* * *

2:00 am:

I continued down the path, walking at a slower pace than I was an hour ago. Then, I confronted a structure. It was a brick wall. I sauntered around the wall, and I noticed that there was another brick wall behind it. I soon realized that it was four bricked buildings attached to each other, resulting in the shape of a cross. Why was something like this built? Maybe the last person who played this game was attempting to create shelter before nightfall. I glanced in front of me and found a page on one of the walls. "Wow…That was easy." I stated in a tired tone. Bags appeared underneath my eyes. I glanced at the previous page I discovered. It read:

CAN'T

RUN

I placed that page in my pocket and quickly grabbed the sixth page.

On the page was a doodle of several trees, covering a good section of the page. Near the middle of the page was a quick sketch of a stick figure; which I had already solved the stick figure as representing Slendy who resides in the trees for most of this game. I placed the sixth page with the others. The pockets of my sweater were bulging.

I couldn't turn around. I made my way east and wound up at the tunnel; again. I realized that I could turn south, and hopefully appear at the rusted tankers alive.

_Chapter 7 page 7 coming soon… _


	8. Page 7

AN: The second last chapter of the story. I hope all of you have been enjoying it so far. Please review.

* * *

Chapter seven: Page 7

3:00 am:

"Paaaaaagggge where are yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu?"

It's three Am, and I have been searching for the seventh page approximately…honestly, I've stopped keeping track of the time. Slendy appeared a few minutes ago. Now between the rusted tankers, he wasn't there; I assume that he is behind me, and will stay behind me until I discover the last page.

I searched high and low, from left to right, but I hadn't seen any foreign objects. I was wandering amongst the perimeter of the multiple tankers which was probably a mistake. The page was surely in the middle of the rusted tankers; however, I'm terrified to go near that area. I'm horrified of being captured, because I'm worried I won't be able to see my friends and family any –

Tankers…

I slapped the side of my face.

"I'm so stupid," I exclaimed. I smelt gasoline in the air the whole time I was playing this game. I looked to the side, and found a pail, with a lid slightly hanging off of it. I quickly ran over to the pail, snatched it from the ground, and ran for my life. I ran into the middle of the area. I looked left, and right, but didn't see Slendy. I reached one of the rusted tankers, and opened a small hole in it. Gasoline poured out. Once the bucket was filled with gasoline, I placed the lid on the pail, and ran down the of the gas tankers. There was a white spot in the distance on the outside of one of the tankers. It was a page.

"Yes, there it is! There it is." I quickly ran up to it.

HELP

ME!

Yeah…help me get out of here! I discovered the seventh page. Now I have to find the eighth; there should be one last landmark. I headed into the forest, and ran and ran and ran. For some stupid reason, I had it in my mind to look behind my back. Slendy was there. He was 20 feet away from my body, and I stared at him with strong eyes. Long tentacles protruded from his back and reached toward my direction. Instead of freaking out, I decided to throw him a rave with my flashlight. I think he appreciated it somewhat; or maybe not. I couldn't throw him that rave for long, because in the short period of time, static overcame my eyes, and I turned around and ran; hoping that the static would quickly subside, and it did. I sprinted into the forest, forcing myself to not look back.

* * *

3:30 am.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" I screamed.

I came across the electric fence. This wasn't good. He's behind me, I know it, but I have to get out of here. I've got to get out. I turned around and Slendy teleported behind a tree. I sprinted to the left, hoping to free myself from this corner; but it was useless. If I could jump over the fence, I would. However, it was electric. It may be a good suicidal approach if I don't want to face the clutches of Slendy.

You know, after being stuck with the guy for so long, the guy isn't even that scary anymore. Even when he was behind me, I never screamed.

My legs felt like they were going to snap. My arms were weak from carrying the flashlight and pail of gasoline for an enormous amount of time.

I came across a large silo. It must have been the last landmark. I skipped around the silo to find the last page. There it is! I walked backwards slightly and read the white note. Sketched on the page was a picture of Slendy, with his blank face, extremely long arms, and slender body. Written on the left and right of Slendy was the constant etching of the same word.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…

After reading the page, I stretched my hand toward the note –

_Click._

The light from the flashlight disappeared.

_Chapter eight: Page 8 coming soon…_


	9. Page 8 FINAL CHAPTER

AN: Here is the last chapter of this short story. Please review and enjoy! Let me know if you really enjoyed this and if you want me to make any more Slender stories.

ENJOY!

* * *

Slender eight : Page 8

3:35 am:

My Flashlight died.

I flicked the switch on and off consecutively, but there was no life left in the flashlight.

"Come on," I exclaimed in frustration.

I glanced at the page above my head. My eyes could barely see the words let alone the page. I swiped the note and placed it in my jacket. Then I slowly turned around. Slender wasn't behind me; I breathed a sigh of relief. However, I will have to rely on the static that overwhelms my vision in order to have a general idea where Slender is creeping. His white head should be enough for me to notice him.

Now I had to find my sense of direction. I travelled east from the tankers in order to reach the silo. The rocks were possibly north from the location of the silo. I rubbed my left temple. Now that I have collected all eight pages, where is the entrance? I have to reach the exit before the gate closes. Recalling the first location, I noticed that when I reached the remaining landmarks, I was searching for the pages in a wide semicircle; and the location of the multiple bathrooms and rusted tankers were somewhere in the middle of the semicircle. If this was a circular path, I have to turn south, then west. It is possible to reach the exit in a matter fifteen minutes…if I run.

* * *

3:59 am:

I rubbed my tired eyes, the can of gasoline was safely secured around my arm, and the pages were tucked into pockets of my jacket. Slender hadn't appeared before me yet, and I wasn't going to glance over my shoulder anytime soon. Suddenly, I felt some static. I couldn't see the static as clear as daylight, but it was there.

I was exhausted and was running out of stamina. I flicked the switch on the flashlight on and off again to see if there was some life left, but it was completely dead. I threw the flashlight along the ground, and continued walking in search for the entrance. The static continued, but it wasn't getting stronger nor was it getting weaker. Slender was following my every footstep, and I could feel him constantly teleporting around me. At one point, a strong flash of light appeared before my eyes; then quickly disappeared in a matter of seconds. The static wasn't subsiding any time soon.

Then I observed a metal gate in the distance. It was the entrance. This was the time to run to the exit; Slender appeared five feet in front of me in surprise. I screamed, and turned in the opposite direction. He teleported in front of my body again, and I turned back to the gate in the opposite direction. I sprinted toward the opened gate. I saw the gate slowly closing before me. I was running out of stamina, but this wasn't the time to stop running. I slowed down to a jog and glanced over my shoulder; Slender was teleporting closer and closer to my body. I gave a blood curdling scream. My screams continued through the air as I exited the forest, and made my way to the opening. Slender appeared closer and closer.

"ALMOST THERE!" I screamed again.

Finally, I reached the exit; and quickly closed the gate. I observed my car which was the same position it was in since six o clock. Tears were running down my cheeks. I was scared, but full of elation. I glanced ahead of me, and my eyes gazed back into the vast hole of darkness. Slender was near the opening of the forest, his face directed toward mine. I smiled. Then, Slender slowly turned his body, and entered back into the forest waiting for the next child ready to play the game of survival.

As I turned toward my car, my elbow hit something hard and sharp. I shifted my eyes to the side, and it was a box with an opened slit at the top. It was a donation box. There was a sign above it. It read:

You survived!

Thanks for playing!

Please leave me a donation

In the box below

-Slendy

I took out a wallet from the back pocket of my jeans. I smiled. Adrenaline rushed through my body. I slid out a bill, and placed it in the box. I wondered what the donation was for.

"Here's twenty dollars Slendy." I started.

I will never, ever, ever play again, but all I can say is that I was one of the lucky people who were able to survive this game; however, I fear for the next child who enters this farm; for they may not be so lucky. I poured the pail of gas into my car, started my Volvo, and drove down the long stretch of road. The sun started to rise. I knew that it was going to be a beautiful morning.

* * *

4:10 am:

Slender slowly walked over to the gate, and witnessed the young girl drive off; disappearing into the horizon.

"You played a good game of survival, but don't get too cocky. In about twenty four hours, the next place you will enter will be an empty sanatorium."

Soon after his words were spoken…Slender vanished into thin air.

THE END


End file.
